Open-top and convertible vehicles feature interior components that may be damaged or destroyed by continued exposure to the elements. Intense sun, wind and precipitation as well as falling objects including debris from vegetation and bird excrement may cause expensive damage or mere annoyance to unprotected vehicle interiors. For owners of such vehicles, for example open-top vehicles of the JEEP brand securing the top cover of the vehicle each time the driver wishes to park can be time consuming and impractical.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems with protective accessories for open-top and convertible vehicles. Applicant has developed a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.